Love Letter
by Y-anne
Summary: [Oneshot][Alternate Universe, xover with Yugioh GX] Kagome receives a letter. A love letter to be more precise. The question is...who sent it? ZaneKagome


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Yugioh GX**

**Okay, by request of some of my reviewers, I've made a Zane and Kagome story. Thank you to **_viper _**for the idea. I hope that everyone like this oneshot! In this story, Kagome is an Obelisk, attending Duel Academy.**

* * *

_'My Dearest Kagome,_

_Your beauty is like none other. Even the angels would be jealous. _

_You are more heavenly than the Greek Goddesses themselves. _

_I am too afraid to approach that perfection that is you. Your eyes, your smile…everything about you, Kagome._

_All I can hope for is that one day; you will notice me._

_And love me back the same way I love you…_

_Love…_

_The Obelisk that fell for you._

Alexis cooed, "Ooh, Kagome! It sounds like this guy really likes you." She was holding the letter that the Obelisk Kagome had received just this morning. A love letter.

The raven haired girl blushed, the red seeping to the roots of her hair, "But…what if it's just some guy trying to trick me or something?" Pacing around the room, she muttered, "How do I know that it's not some old pervert?"

Her blonde friend's gaze turned critical, "We don't. But if they do anything to hurt you, then I won't hesitate to hurt them." Kagome managed to let a smile out, "Thanks."

Kagome jabbed a piece of the egg that she had been eating onto her fork. Placing it in her mouth, she chewed it slowly. Who the heck could have sent her that letter?

She looked around the cafeteria, vying for a face that might ease her questions. Bastion? No, the bottom of the letter had said Obelisk…but then again, they might have been faking.

Jaden? Nah. Even if it had been the overly enthusiastic Slifer, Alexis wouldn't be very happy with her. Girls tended to get very protective over guys that they liked.

Chazz?…Maybe. He did seem like the kind of guy who would write something false to someone just to get their hopes up. Although, maybe she was being too harsh on his character.

Zane? No. Way. That guy was too serious to do anything of this caliber. Whether it be writing a letter to a girl he liked for real, or pranking someone; it just wasn't him.

Sighing in exasperation, Kagome stood up from her seat abruptly, trying to clear her frustration with this puzzle.

She didn't notice Zane directly behind her. She didn't notice that was carrying a tray with a bowl of hot soup and water. And she certainly didn't notice that he had become startled by her sudden action; resulting in him spilling the contents of his food all over her head.

The sudden amount of liquid that poured on her startled the young girl and she let out a cry of shock; forcing everyone's attention towards her.

As the chaos ended, Zane cleared his throat, "You just ruined my lunch. Give me enough money so that I may buy another." Kagome reared up at the male Obelisk, "Forgive me if I didn't notice you there. I was occupied with other matters." Her sugary sweet voice was oddly frightening.

Zane sensed that he was heading into dangerous territories. "All right, then. Don't give me money for a new lunch." Kagome was about to cry out in triumph when-

-she felt the blue haired Obelisk's lips on hers. They were soft; and she closed her eyes, marveling in the wonderful feeling that this was giving her. He was gentle, she thought in awe. Who knew that one of the school's most ruthless duelists would be so gentle in a kiss?

As they broke apart, she began to notice her surroundings; everyone was gazing wide eyed at the two. Alexis wasn't any better; she was open mouthedly gaping at the two Obelisks.

So were Jaden, Bastion, Syrus and Chumley. Chazz merely looked shocked.

Zane traced her lips and smiled the tiniest bit. "You don't have to give me money. It's not what I want." Suddenly, the blue haired boy turned away from the still shocked girl, walking out of the cafeteria, leaving the doors open behind him.

Kagome put a hand towards her lips. 'Does…that mean that he was the one who wrote the love letter?' Making her decision, she followed after Zane.

"H-hey! Wait up! I wanna ask you something!"

Back in the cafeteria, Chazz reverted from the shocked look to an open smirk. Leaning back in his chair, he thought,

'If Kagome hadn't been so distracted by that letter, then Zane wouldn't have the chance to kiss her. Maybe it was a good thing for Zane that I wrote that prank love letter to Kagome…'

* * *

**I hope that everyone likes this. Personally, even though it's kinda short, it's pretty cute. No flames, please. Review!**  



End file.
